Trisuma
Toa Trisuma is an ambitious Toa of Psionics and former leader of the Toa Xia. History Early life Trisuma began life as a Ce-Matoran, created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Once construction of the Great Spirit Robot had been completed, Trisuma was placed on the Northern Continent where she among other Matoran. At some point, the disguised Great Being Velika tampered with the Matoran species, granting Trisuma with true sentience. Life as a Toa Some time after the Great Disruption, Trisuma received a Toa Stone from Turaga Mathus, which imbued her with Toa Power and transformed her into a Toa of Psionics. Shortly after her transformation, she was recruited by a Toa of Fire named Pyreus, who was hoping to build a Toa Team that would one day serve the Brotherhood of Makuta. Along with Trisuma, Pyreus also recruited Trisuma's fellow villager Nira as well as a Toa of Gravity from the Southern Continent named Arctur. Upon arriving at the island of Xia, Pyreus went mad with power and abandoned his recruits on the Vortixx homeland. Taking charge of the team, Trisuma recruited Zaria, a Toa of Iron, and the four became known as the Toa Xia. While the Toa Xia went on to protect the Vortixx and their trade dealings, Trisuma still held on to Pyreus' vision and went to great lengths to paint her and her team in as perfect light as possible, in the hopes of attracting the Makuta's attention. When Arctur was caught selling Xian weapons on the black market, Trisuma had him exiled. Not long after, when the Brotherhood of Makuta rebelled against Mata Nui, Trisuma sent them after Zaria. Disgusted with her leader's actions, Nira promptly left the Toa Xia, promptly ending the team and dashing Trisuma's aspirations. Still determined to gain the Makuta's favor, Trisuma began serving as an independent agent for the Makuta, selling them info on the Toa who stood against the Brotherhood. Her actions were soon brought to the attention of the Order of Mata Nui and Botar was sent to arrest her. As her Psionic powers had no affect on the mentally-shielded Order agent, Trisuma was swiftly defeated and sent to the Pit. Mutated by the Pit's waters, Trisuma quickly fashioned herself a warlord and gathered an impromptu army made up of other former prisoners. For several years Trisuma and her soldiers made random strikes against the Barraki and their domain. Over time however, several of Trisuma's followers started abandoned her when it looked like the Barraki had the upper hand and the Toa of Psionics was soon overwhelmed by Takadox, whose enhanced hypnotic abilities canceled out Trisuma's weakened powers and broke the mutated Toa's mind. Trisuma was then imprisoned at the Barraki Fortress. When Mahri Nui broke off from Voya Nui, it crushed the fortress and killed all within, including Trisuma. As her body was crushed beyond repair, Trisuma was not revived by the Red Star. Empire of Makuta Universe In the Empire of Makuta Universe, Trisuma was recruited by the rogue Order agent Shikaiju, who required the use of three Toa of Psionics to break the seal to Okoto. As Shikaiju was secretly working for the Makuta, Trisuma agreed in the hopes it would earn herself a spot within their ranks. After breaking the seal along with Toa Orde and Varian, Trisuma went searching for the Mask of Ultimate Power, interrogating a local Bo-Matoran for it. However, she was stopped by Botar who proceeded to kill her, seeing her as a liability the Order could not afford. Unlike her prime counterpart, Trisuma was revived by the Red Star. However, due to its return function no longer working, she was unable to return to the Matoran Universe and was thus trapped on the star. Abilities and Traits Trisuma was ambitious and stubborn even as a Matoran, dreaming of becoming the greatest Toa that ever was. When she and her fellow Matoran Nira became Toa, Trisuma immediately took charge of the duo and refused to hear her sister Toa's protests. When Pyreus recruited the two, Trisuma quickly grew attached to the Toa of Fire due to their similar goals. Upon becoming leader of the Toa Xia, Trisuma adopted a elitist attitude, refusing to accept anything less than perfection from her teammates. While her fellow Toa resented her for this, it did earn the respect from their Vortixx allies, something which few Toa ever did. As a Toa of Psionics, Trisuma was able to create mental energy, allowing her to conjure illusions, read minds and use telekinesis. She also had limited mind control powers but was unable to force anyone to do something against their morals. All of these powers were weakened or hampered when she was mutated by the Pit's waters, leaving her vulnerable to Takadox's hypnotic abilities. Masks and Tools As a Matoran, Trisuma wore a powerless Kanohi Kualsi, which became a Great Mask of Quick Travel upon her transformation into a Toa. The mask allowed her to instantly move to anywhere within her line of vision. When she was mutated by Pit Mutagen, the mask became permanently fused to her head but was still able to use its powers, allowing her to evade the Barraki for years before she was finally defeated. Forms Appearances Empire of Makuta Universe *''The Hand of Artakha'' Category:User:DarthVorath Category:Characters Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Psionics Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Psionics